


Далиан

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Dantalian no Shoka | Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian | The Mystic Archives of Dantalian
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Relationships: Dalian/Hugh Anthony Disward





	Далиан

1.  
ты — беспокойная стрекоза,  
аз же есмь мир в бутыли,  
но если ты смотришь в мои глаза,  
то знай, что они пустые.

и мне наплевать на дребедень  
вроде стремлений выше —  
лучше бы ты выжил в тот день,  
лучше бы взял и выжил.

2.  
сам виноват, что тебя, осла,  
переплетает с ними.  
мы никому не делаем зла —  
мы возвращаем книги.

ибо поток, что тебя несёт,  
ветер, что нас качает,   
если мы в них потеряем всё —  
просто начнём с начала.

3.  
я у неё, у меня — она,  
ты был у нас обеих,  
но даже когда началась война,  
она оставалась в белом.

ты не сильней виноват в весне,  
чем в человеческих бедствиях,  
и то, чего мы пожелали с ней —  
это было не бегство.

4.  
те, кто пустил колдовство в тираж —  
что теперь делать с ними?  
мы не творим для тебя добра —  
мы воплощаем книги.

но трупы противны моим очам,  
и смерть не в её вкусе, —  
лучше бы ты выжил сейчас,  
сам же, придурок, в курсе.


End file.
